Sunny with a ChANTce of Jelousy
by Fiolet4eva
Summary: It's Dare Day in the A.N.T. Farm! When Violet dares Fletcher to go on a date with her,Chyna gets jelous. Will she ruin their date? Read to find out!
1. Dare Day

**Disclaimer:I do not own A.N.T. Farm. This is my first fanfic. Hope you guys like it!**

"Hey guys"! Gibson said. "Guess what day it is?" "Your birthday?" Chyna guessed. "Wednesday?" Fletcher said as he walked into the A.N.T. Farm. "My birthday?" Violet said exitedley. "Dare Day?" Olive asked. "No,no,yes,and yes!" Gibson said. "I didn't know it was your birthday,Violet!" "So what's Dare Day?" Chyna and Violet said at the same time. Fletcher and Olive rock,paper,scissored over who can tell them. Olive won. "Well,Dare Day is a day when Principal Skidmore doesn't feed us and doesn't make us go to classes, " Olive said. "So we just stay here in the A.N.T. Farm and dare each other," Fletcher said as he finished the meaning of Dare Day. "Do we like dare each other _all _day?" Violet asked in curiousity. "Nope," Gibson said. "We dare until lunch,dare a little more, then it's free time!" Gibson finished off. "Well what are we waiting for!" Chyna asked. "Let's start daring!"


	2. Let the dares begin!

**Chapter 2 of SUNNY WITH A CHANTCE OF JELOUSY. Sorry Chapter 1 was so short!**

"Okay. I dare Olive to go on a date with me!" Angus dared. Everyone except Olive laughed. "I dare Fletcher to sing in front of the **WHOLE **school tomorrow!" Chyna dared. "I dare Violet to _**NOT **_ask me out for 10 minutes," Fletcher said. Everyone laughed again. "Fine," Violet grumbled. "Then I _**dare **_ you to go on a date with me!" Violet said as she smiled. "Dang it!" Fletcher said. "Why am I so stupid? I should of said no daring too!" "Well at least we all agree that you're stupid!" Olive said.


	3. Chapter 2 EXTRA: Violet's POV

**Since Chapter 2 was shorter than Chapter 1, I decided to make it up to you. Chapter 2 EXTRA but from Violet's POV.**

"Okay. I dare Olive to go on a date with me!" Angus said as his dare to Olive.

_Yeah yeah yeah,we get his crush on Olive. It's nothing compared to my crush on Fletcher. _

"I dare Fletcher to sing in front of the whole school tomorrow!" Chyna dared.

_Oh no she didn't! I thought about beating her up,but then I remembered that I could get expelled if I keep beating people up._

"I dare Violet to not ask me out for 10 minutes!" Fletcher said.

_Dang it! Stupid dare! No asking him out or 10 minutes! Wait,I just thought of a plan! _

"I dare Fletcher to go on a date with me!" I said smiling.

_Fletcher just started talking about how stupid he is. Then Olive agreed and everyone laughed. I wanted to beat her up so bad. Oh well. It's almost lunch time anyways. I can keep my anger issues inside until lunch._


	4. Jealous much?

**Chapter 3. Chapter 5 will be in Part 2 of Sunny with a ChANTce of Jelousy. In the reviews write if Part 2 should be Flyna or Fiolet. Folive is allowed too.**

**Chyna's POV**

_It's lunch time. I guess there's no time to dare Fletcher to go out with me. Why did I waste a dare on making him sing! _

"So Fletchie,where are you taking me?" Violet asked. "Violet,we're only 12. It's not like I can drive. " Fletcher replied. "Fine. Then I'll meet you there."

_Big deal. I've known Fletcher longer than her. I've had a crush on Fletcher longer than her. I've been in the A.N.T. Farm longer than her. So why didn't I ever ask him out? _

_**AFTER LUNCH….**_

_Lunch was better than ever! No disgusting food! _

**AT THE PARK'S HOUSE…**

**Olive's POV**

"So Chyna,why do you need me?" I asked. "Is it because of Fletcher and Violet's date? It's like a big deal to everyone. People call them _Fiolet._" "Fiolet?" she asked. "Yeah, you take the **F**/letcher and V/**iolet.** Turns into **Fiolet**". "Well I need to sabotage _Fiolet'_s date tonight.


	5. The Plans

**Chapter 4. Change of plans. Chapter 6 will be in Part 2. Don't forget to vote on Flyna,Fiolet,or Folive in the reviews!**

**Chyna's POV**

"I need to sabotage their date. We have the fake letter,whoopee cushion,dish cloth,and the break-up song," I said. "What are those?" Well Olive,

**Plan A-Whoopee Cushion: **We put it on Violet's chair and wait for her to sit on it.

**Plan B-Dish Cloth: **There will be a dish cloth hanging over Violet's head and it's attached to the string. We pull the string and the dish cloth falls on her head(idea from "Frenemies").

**Plan C-Fake Letter: **When Violet goes to the bathroom we drop a letter that _Violet _wrote saying to break up with her and to date me instead.

**Plan D-Break-Up Song: **I actually didn't plan this one so I was hoping that the plan will work at Plan A,B,or C.

"What do you think Olive?" I asked my best friend. "I don't know Chyna,seems a little complicated," she complained. "Oh don't worry Olive, your eidetic memory will help you to remember the plan," I said. "I'll do Plan A and B,you do Plan C". "I wanna do Plan B!" she said. "No,I'm doing it," "Fine,then I'll tell Fiolet the plan". "Fine," I said. "You can do Plan B,and can you please stop calling them Fiolet?" "It's faster to say Fiolet," she said. "Once the date is ruined,Fletcher will realize that I'm the girl of his dreams".

**Whoa! That ,must be the longest Chapter I've written! **


	6. The DatePart 1

**Chapter 5-The Date. Chapter 7 or 8 might be in Part 2. So far I've gotten 1 reviewer. If I write a lot today,I might as well be finished with the story by the end of the day! Don't forget to vote for Fiolet,Flyna,or Folive!**

**Violet's POV**

_Eeeek! My date with Fletcher is finally here! _

**Fletcher's POV**

_You know what? Going on a date with Violet isn't so bad after all. The whole school even made a nickname for us that combines both of our names. Fiolet. I like the sound of that. Chyna seemed kind of annoyed at us after Violet's dare. I wonder why she's mad. OMG! I'm going to be late for my date!_

_**In Fletcher's mom's car…**_

"Step on it Mom,I'm going to be late!" I complained. "Calm down," she said. "We're almost there".

_**At the Café(where the date is)…..**_

**Chyna's POV**

_I saw Violet come out of her car. I told Olive to plant the whoopee cushion. I told the waiteress to seat them where Olive put the whoopee cushion. _

"Olive,Violet's coming! Hide!" I yelled quietly to Olive. We sat down at a table across from them.

**Olive's POV**

_I feel guilty for doing this. I wish I can tell Fiolet about it. But Chyna is my BFF,so I have to do it._

**Chyna's POV**

_I just saw Fletcher walk in. Boy oh boy,he has no idea what is going to happen._

**Sorry,the full Fiolet date is in the next chapter. Now this has to be my longest chapter. Fiolet for ever(possibly until Part 2)!**


	7. The DatePart 2

**Chapter 6-The DatePart2. I'm making this the Fioletiest chapter of the story and I'm not letting Chyna or Olive ruin the date!**

**Remember to vote on Flyna,Folive,or Fiolet! So far I've written 5(this is my 6****th****)chapters and all I got was one person to review. Maybe I'm writing too fast. I don't know. Hope you guys like chapter 6-the datePart2!**

**Olive's POV**

_I can't do this. I just can't. Even though Fletcher's stupid and all,he's still my friend. And Violet's violence is just umm.. well hurtful but I can't do this! _ "Chyna,I can't do this," I said. "I know you like Fletcher,but I have to tell them". I felt a tug on my arm. "You can't tell them! Fletcher will never talk to me if he finds out!" she said. "Fine,I won't tell them,but I'm leaving," I said leaving the store.

**Chyna's POV**

_I can't believe she did that! Well on with Plan A. I see Olive coming in. _"I still want to do Plan B, she said. "Fine".

**Chyna and Olive's POV**

**PLAN A- **We saw Violet. She was just about to sit down until….

**Violet's POV**

Wh_at's this? I saw something on my chair. I picked it up_."Why is there a whoopee cushion on my chair?" I asked.

**Chyna's POV**

_Oh no! Plan a is ruined! Well there's still Plan C for me to do._

**Olive's POV**

**Plan B- **_Well time to pull the string. I yanked it. _"SCORE!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. _Hmmph!_ "I mean I won something on a game on my phone," I said. "Yay". "That was a close one!" Chyna said. "On to Plan C" "And it's just on time!" I said looking at Violet. "Quick pull the other string!" I whispered to Chyna. She pulled it right after Violet left.

**Fletcher's POV**

_A note dropped on the table. Looks like Violet dropped something. It says: _**I am breaking up with you. You are just plain stupid. Go out with someone decent like Chyna. See Ya! **_Hmmm. This looks like Chyna's writing. I don't believe it. I ripped up the note and threw it away. Violet came back. She looked beautifuller than ever. She was wearing the dress that was red(in FANTasy Girl)._

**Chyna's POV**

"I can't believe it!" I said. _I feel like I dropped something. Hmm. Hope its not the paper with the plans on it. _"What can you not believe?" Olive asked. "Plans A-C are a failure." I replied sadly. "I should of prepared Plan D just in case". "Uhh Chyna," Olive said nervously as she pointed to behind me. "Any particular reason why I found this paper that reveals all the mishaps that happened tonight?" _OMG! That was Fletcher! No wonder Olive pointed to behind me. _


	8. Credits and Info

**I decided to make a chapter that gives you some info about Part 2. I didn't want the chapter to be plain and boring about my message so I decided to do the credits of who was in the fanfic and who wasn't. More info below.**

Cast

China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks

Jake Short as Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby

Sierra McCornmick as Olive Doyle

Recurring Cast

Claire Engler as Violet

Aedin Micks as Angus Chestnut

Absent

Stefanie Scott as Lexi Reed

Carlon Jeffery as Cameron

**Fiolet is definitely staying on in Part 2.**

**Part 2 will have about 2-4 chapters.**

**There is a possibility that there will be a part 3.**


End file.
